


I Missed This

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [41]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, F/M, Fictober 2020, Grieving, Shenko - Freeform, i missed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: For the Fictober 2020 prompt "I Missed This".
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I Missed This

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fictober 2020 prompt "I Missed This".

Kaidan's heart hammered in his chest as he slowly spun in a circle, studying the mist around him, looking for her familiar shape, watching for the distinct way her hips swayed when she walked, listening for the the comforting sound of her footfalls. She was here somewhere. She had to be. She always was. He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't find her.

A smile spread across his face when the mist finally swirled around her silhouette, tears pricking at his eyes when her features became clear. Allie glided along the floor, melting against his chest as he folded his arms around her. She sighed when he kissed the top of her head. He breathed deep, taking in the scent of her shampoo and the ozone that lingered around her biotics. “I missed this,” he whispered. “I missed you.”

Allie pulled back and gazed into his eyes, a sad smile toying at the edges of her mouth. Kaidan's eyes fluttered shut when she stroked his cheek and he turned into her touch, kissing the inside of her wrist.

“Don't go. Please.” A tear slipped down his cheek as he whispered his plea. “There's a hole in my heart where you're supposed to be.”

Instead of answering, Allie stepped back, her own tears now glistening on her cheeks. Kaidan tightened his grip on her wrist, a silent supplication in his eyes for her to stay with him. She continued to move backward, gently pulling her arm free as she moved away from him. Her mouth moved, but no sound came from her lips.

 _I love you._ One more soft smile before the mist swallowed her whole and a sob tore from Kaidan's throat as he tried to give chase.

“Allie, please!” he screamed, his feet not complying with his brain's orders to run after her. “Come back!”

He sank to his knees and reached through the mist after her retreating form. “Please,” he sobbed....

Kaidan's eyes flew open and he tried to catch his breath. The dream was always the same, though he had it less and less often after they laid Allie's memory to rest. He leaned up on his elbow and turned on his light, dragging a hand down his face. He wasn't surprised to find his cheeks and pillow were wet with tears. He sighed and laid on his back, one arm draped over his head and the other resting on the other side of his bunk. He turned his head and could almost picture Allie laying next to him, warmth and love radiating from her face.

He knew that, in time, his heart would heal and he'd be able to move on, but in that moment, Kaidan wondered if he'd ever be whole again.


End file.
